The Power Clash
by Phasmal
Summary: An all-new hero faces off against a mysterious foe from the past. Can Rooks save the Earth from one of it's greatest threats?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Gohan and his father, Goku were sparring over the battleground where they first fought Vegita. Just as Gohan was preparing a Masenko attack, Goku cocked his head to the side and stared at what appeared to be a shooting star. "What is it, Dad? What do you feel?," Gohan asked.  
  
Goku muttered, "A powerful force is coming to Earth. I can't tell if it's good... or evil."  
  
"Well, why don't we go check it out? I could use a good fight, I've been slacking off as of late."  
  
"I guess we should, but by the time we reach the ship's destination, it will have already entered the atmosphere, so LET'S GO!"  
  
When Goku and Gohan got to the point where the mysterious alien was to land, they found Vegita, Piccolo, and Krillin waiting for their guest as well. "So my theory is proven once again,"Vegita sneered, "You never could stay away from a good fight, could you, Kakarot?"  
  
"I'm just here make a new friend," Goku replied sternly, "Or take out a new enemy."  
  
"Whatever reason you have for being here, you better make sure that's what you want to do," Piccolo growled, "He's here." Just then, a large spaceship not unlike Freeza's, touched down about a mile away from the Z-Soldiers.  
  
Soon, after a burst of steam escaped from the ship's exhaust pores, a tall, grim-looking figure stepped out of the cockpit. He wore a black bandanna covering his hair, and a thick red shirt with sleeves covering his elbows. He wore heavy boots, black pants tattered and torn at mid-shin, and a piece of rope, tied with a square knot, in place of a belt. He caught sight of the Z-Soldiers and carefully studied them. He stood upright, and assumed attack position.  
  
"Well if it's a fight he wants," Vegita snarled as he took to the air. Gohan tried to warn him not to take this threat lightly, but it was to no avail. Vegita had no intention of turning Super Saiyan when he reached the peak of his flight. He came down with a swift kick to the stranger's face, just as Piccolo powered up for an attack. The unknown assailant grabbed Vegita's foot as it connected, and threw him behind him with a ki blast in tow. The explosion was quite large. Piccolo fired a Massankosappo, but the stranger deflected the screw beam into Goku with a ki shield. He fired what looked like a Garlic Gun right into Piccolo, pummeling the ill-prepared Namekian into unconciousness. Krillin rushed him, but the alien used a double-fisted blow to litterally flatten him. Vegita returned to the fray, and engaged his newfound adversary in a powerful exchange of punches. The assailant grabbed both of Vegita's fists, and knocked him out with several headbutts. Gohan felt his anger build up inside of him as he watched his friends getting hurt, and shot a Masenko blast at the offending intruder. The target used what appeared to be the Kaioken Attack to dodge the beam, fly behind Gohan, and plant a dagger firmly in his back. Gohan plummeted to the ground, a twisted grimace covering his face.  
  
"That's it! I didn't want to accuse you of being evil, but now I'm thoroughly convinced that you are!" Goku started to charge up a Kamehameha, and went Super Saiyan. As he did this, the stranger's bandanna started to glow with an eerie yellow light, then suddenly blew off revealing spiked gold hair. He took to the air and fired a barrage of ki blasts that could only be a Renzoku Shire Shire Missile. Goku was too unprepared to retain conciousness after the attack.  
  
"Crap, I really didn't want this. I can sense your good intentions, and I know I haven't made the best of first impressions, but I'm a soldier for right just as you guys are. My name...is Rooks." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I'm really sorry for attacking you," Goku said. "I know how it feels being assumed to be something you're not."  
  
"I'm sorry I retaliated so powerfully," Rooks replied, "Are sure your son can be healed with these Senzu beans you speak of?"  
  
"Sure. Look, Dr. Briefs and the rest are here with your power report," commented Goku.  
  
"Well, after the tests in the Capsule Corp. gravity room, we've deduced that your power level is only slightly lower than Vegita's," Dr. Briefs said. Rooks thanked him for it and the spare room at the Capsule Corp. HQ.  
  
"I guess this should serve as a fair warning should you try to attack me, Rooks," Vegita stated coldly.  
  
"Actually, if you knew my past, you might want to stay away from me," Rooks muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," Piccolo said, and told the others.  
  
"Tell us," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan exclaimed, "I'm always in the mood for a good story."  
  
"Alright," Rooks said, "Here goes..."  
  
"Yes, I am a Saiyan, and a Super Saiyan 2 to boot, and my parents were sent to conquer and purge the planet Namek of all opposition just before Freeza destroyed planet Vegita. They were overpowered and out of reinforcements since the Namekians were much more powerful than they had expected, so they hid in a cave for six months. It takes only six months for a Saiyan baby to be conceived and delivered, and I was born at the end of those six months. My parents went on a suicide run, killing three and being killed the day after I was born. The Nameks searched the cave after they found it, found me, and took me in as one of their own."  
  
"How could you know Kaioken if you never died to recieve King Kai's training," Piccolo asked, entralled in this twisted tale.  
  
"Let me finish," Rooks said."The Nameks trained me in their ways. The Nameks my parents killed were revived, and they taught me skills they had learned from King Kai. They even taught me the signature Saiyan move used on them, the Garlic Gun. When I turned sixteen, they gave me a monitor they had found in the cave along with me. In it, my parents had enclosed information about the Saiyan legacy, Oozaru, the Super Saiyan, and even you, Prince Vegita. Naturally, I had my tail cut off for fear of turning Oozaru and killing my friends. I eventually left to smite all evil. In my quest I stole the Freeza spaceship I came here in. I came along with my adoptive Namekian brother, Cello, but he was killed by by the original owner of the spaceship. I came here to rid the planet of all evil, but it appears I'm not really needed."  
  
"Nonsense," Goku said, "We've dealt with every threat from the vile Freeza to the Legendary Buu. Why, even Piccolo and Vegita were once threats to this planet! There's always room for one more. And we can revive your brother with our own set of Dragonballs."  
  
"Wow," Rooks said in bewilderment, "Just all of you were able to destroy Buu!?! AND you have Dragonballs? But, I don't want to revive Cello; I want him to be at peace."  
  
"Actually," Krillin stated, "we've had help from others like Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu. Goku's son, Goten, and Vegita's son, Trunks, help out some, but they're at a sleepover at Goten's this weekend. You sure about your brother?"  
  
" I'm sure Cello would rather be with his forefathers. Wow," Rooks said, "If you guys get that much action, then I've got to stay here and fight alongside you!"  
  
"Excellent," Dr. Briefs said, "Your spaceship's technology is advanced enough to make sure Capsule Corp. stays ahead of the competition for years!"  
  
"Alright everyone," Goku said cheerfully, "A toast to the newest Z-Soldier, Rooks!"  
  
Around three o' clock that night, the door opened to Vegita's Capsule Corp. bedroom. A huge, hulking, and shadowy figure slowly walked in, and stopped a few feet from Vegita's bed. He raised two fingers to eye level and a small ball of ki appeared an inch above his long, black fingernails. The figure shrieked, "Mega Drain!" and the blast shot from him onto Vegita and immediately started draining his power.  
  
Vegita spotted his attacker in his indiscribable pain and cried, "No! It-It can't be! You're dead!"  
  
"Actually, now that I have you and your friends's power, I've never been more alive! I've waited many years for this, and now I control your fates! Power Ring!" Suddenly, a pink ring formed around Vegita, crushing him and his hope of escape. The figure carried him to the Capsule Corp. Storage Room where he had stashed the others, and toosed Vegita in. "As soon as I collect the Dragonballs and become immortal, I'll come back and destroy you all! It's fortunate I survived the blast intended to destroy me, or I would never have been able to teleport to a safer planet, train for years, and come bavk to kill each and every one of you!" He laughed for a few seconds, and flew away, never noticing Rooks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rooks woke up the next day, put on his clothes, stepped out into the sunlight, and topled over from the immense power he sensed. "That evil power...stronger than G-Goku's," he stammered. "I must confront it, and I just hope the others will come as reinforcements."  
  
Rooks followed the power output to a field where a tall, muscular and horned figure found his first Dragonball. "How can it be? You were killed years ago, King Kold," Rooks said.  
  
"Actually," replied Kold, "I teleported to one of my planets, to train and rejuvinate for this day! If you want to interfere, stranger, I shall crush you like the pest you are!"  
  
"Well," stated Rooks, "If you want to fight, let's not say another word. Let the bout BEGIN!" Rooks flew toward Kold, turning SSJ2 and charging energy.  
  
Rooks and King Kold flew towards each other and engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks, blocking and receiving the other's hits. Rooks punched, and Kold blocked. Kold kicked, and Rooks dodged. But only Rooks was panting by the end of the exchange. Rooks flew into the air and fired a Garlic Gun, but Kold responded with a Double Kikou Ha, using one blast to block the Gun, and one to blast Rooks in the face. Rooks dove down, grabbed up Kold by the horns, and slammed him into the ground. Kold dusted himself off and threw a Kienzian at Rooks. He dodged it, but it grazed his right arm and sliced it open. He tore off his right sleeve and wrapped it around his wound. He looked up just in time to see two more Kienzians flying towards him. He flew up higher and used a Renzoku Shire Shire Missile to destroy them, and turned the blast on Kold, who was lost in the barrage of ki. Kold flew up and started another massive fist-fight, but Rooks smacked him down with an overhead axe kick. Kold teleported behind Rooks and smashed him with an overhead smash, sending him plummeting back to the planet. In mid- descent, Rooks used a Kaioken x50, and flew behind him. He pulled out his dagger and lunged at Kold's heart, but Kold dodged and ended up with a sliced shoulder. He turned around and batted the dagger out of Rooks's hand. He flew down and retrieved his dagger, but was frozen in place with a Power Ring. Rooks, having not lost power to a Mega Drain, easily broke free. He took a little time to catch his breath and wonder how Kold could have so much energy. Just as he did, Kold slammed him deep into the ground, making a narrow but deep crater. Kold peered down into it, only to see Rooks's fist as it slammed into his face. Rooks threw Kold, but he regained his stability with a small energy blast. Kold teleported out of the way of a Garlic Gun Rooks threw at him, but Rooks anticipated his destination and pulled the beam onto him. He returned to the ground and engaged Kold in another flurry of punch and kicks. Kold overcame Rooks, and beat him mercilessly. He shot a Double Kikou Ha at Rooks's chest, combining the beams into one. Rooks was barely able to form a Garlic Gun in time to block it. The two blasts fought back and forth, neither gaining the edge for too long. Finally, Kold pulled one beam onto Rooks's face, while the other pummeled hie now-vulnerable chest. Rooks crumpled to the ground.  
  
If I don't go look for reinforcements, Rooks thought, I'll never beat Kold, but if I leave him, he might get the Dragonballs. Rooks flew off, back to Capsule Corp., and prayed the Earth still had a chance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Where can they be," Rooks said as he raced from Vegita's bedroom. As Rooks bolted to the main hall, he felt power come from below. "He flew down to the storage room and opened the door.  
  
"Wow," Goku said, "I thought we'd never get saved, especially since we didn't have much power to detect."  
  
"Quiet," Vegita snapped, "Rooks, get these rings off of me!"  
  
"How considerate," Krillin muttered.  
  
"Rooks, King Kold drained our power and captured," Gohan stated.  
  
"I know," Rooks replied, "I fought him, but he was too strong for me with your power, so I came back to find you and enlist your help, but I guess you can't do much in your current state. I think the only way to return your power and get those rings off is to kill King Kold, but I don't have the power to stop him."  
  
"I hate to tell you this," Piccolo said with venom,"but coming back for reinforcements may be the biggest mistake you've ever made. If King Kold gets his hands on all seven Dragonballs, he'll gain immortality. And once he's immortal, nothing will be able to stop him!"  
  
"Rooks, why don't you try to get these rings off of us," said Gohan.  
  
"Don't do it, Rooks," Goku shouted, obviously knowing something the others didn't, "If you attack the rings, you'll just hurt us, and we have almost no power left to waste...Hey! That's it!"  
  
"What is it, Father?"  
  
"I have an idea that just might save the planet! Rooks, go to the Biology lab and get one of those senzu beans I told you about!" When Rooks returned, he cut the bean into thirds, just as Goku instructed.  
  
When Goku told him to stab the Saiyans in the stomach, Vegeta said, "No way, Kakarot! It's not going to hap-!" Just then Rooks stabbed Vegeta in the stomach and gave him part of the senzu bean, just as he did Goku and Gohan. When they recovered from their near-fatal injuries, their power was augmented.  
  
"Okay guys," Goku said sternly, "Give Rooks every ounce of power you can muster."  
  
When everyone had given their power to Rooks, he glowed with a bright green light. He powered up, and the captured soldiers knew his power was now superior to that of Kold's. A smile appeared over Goku's face, because he knew they had a chance. "You have the power now," Goku said, "go kick King Kold's ass." 


End file.
